Ebenezer and Belle
by LadyWriter94
Summary: Based on "A Christmas Carol". This takes place after he goes and gives Bob Cratchit a raise and spent the day with his nephew and Scrooge meets someone he hadn't expected to see. A special since Christmas is coming up.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Love

Chapter 1: Lost Love

Another day was coming to a close, it was a soft snowy day, and in his heart, Ebenezer Scrooge was warm in his heart, for he had a wonderful time with his nephew. He was most certainly grateful for the three spirits to have changed his life, and he had hoped to change the lives of those of whom he has the chance to change.

Passing the few people who remained on the streets, Scrooge cheerfully greeted them with "Merry Christmas" and hummed some Christmas carols on his way home. When he finally reached his old home, he thought to himself, I best put in more lights in this old hobble, better yet, some decorations to liven this place.

As he happily went up the steps to enter his home, he heard a soft voice say, "Ebenezer."

He turned around, and to his greatest shock, there stood before him the last person he had expected to see again, yet the first person he longed to see, and even though she had aged as he had, she still was very much as what her named suggested.

"Belle." His heart seemed to have leaped out of his chest when she had smiled at him. He felt like the young man he was long ago when he first met Belle.

_It was Fezziwig's famous Christmas party, everyone was there and all was merriment. Ebenezer was out of place, although he had friends, they all had sweethearts and wives to dance with. Even Fan, his sister, was with her fiancé Fredrick, was happy and dancing with him. He was happy to see his dear sister so dearly loved by someone who could love and take care of her gentle nature. _

_Fezziwig pulled Ebenezer into his huge arms and cried, "Come Ebenezer, we are short of a man for the dance, can you believe that there is a young lady here without a suitor?" _

_Fezziwig pushed him to the group and the dance had started. It started off with two lines facing each other, one with women and the other men. Ebenezer stepped up to his partner and his heart was soaring. The young lady across from him was just, beyond words. She was about eighteen or nineteen, her hair was golden curls and with wide blue eyes, that almost looked violet, and her smile shone brighter than the sun. Her stature was petite and soft, with a heart-shaped head with the sweetest button nose he had ever seen. Ebenezer thought she was a Christmas angel on Earth._

_She blushed and smiled as he looked upon her, she herself was quite interested in this man, he who was tall and lean, with soft brown hair and warm dark brown eyes. _

_They stood there, while others were dancing, not noticing the two having a tender moment. Fan had noticed and hurried up to the two. "Ebenezer, I see you have met my friend, Belle."_

_Ebenezer felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard her name, and even more so when he heard her gentle melodious voice say, "It is a pleasure to meet you." _

_She held out her hand to shake, unsure how to conduct herself; Ebenezer took the hand as if to shake, but then turned it to kiss her hand. In his youth, he was quite charming, charming enough to make Belle smile even more with a sweet giggle escaping her lips. _

_Ebenezer and Belle danced, much like everyone else, but they were the only ones that seemed to be floating on air, they were like two dancers in a music box, forever in the look of love, forever holding each other._

But the years and people change, but here was a second chance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly.

"I-I heard of what you did for your clerk and of your donation. You see, I am the head of the organization, and when the dear man came back to tell me of what it was that you had done, I had to speak to you myself."

They stood there for a moment; Ebenezer was sure of his feelings, but unsure of what she was feeling. He knew, just as much as he was a boy that he was still in love with his dear lady. It wasn't just love and she wasn't just an old sweetheart, she was his first love, his only love, and his forever love.

Ebenezer blushed and asked, "Oh, you have heard of that? I hadn't expected anyone to know of that."

"Well, everyone has been buzzing about, talking about how the grouch has become an angel."

"I am nothing of the kind, just a man who has seen the error of my ways, and to see what it was that I lost." He couldn't help but to think of that hated day, where he lost her.

_Belle explained just how he had changed from the hopeful boy he was and turned into the greedy man that he would become. She had it all right, but what she was wrong was that he still loved her, even if she was penniless. _

_"I release you." __What? No, please do not leave me.__ Not too long before, his dear sister had died, giving birth to his nephew, and seeing how his father had not given her any money after his death, since she married a poor man, she had not a proper funeral. It was only out of the goodness of Fezziwig's heart that Fan was able to have a proper funeral, and with Fan, a part of his heart was buried with her._

_But if Belle left him now, he would truly be lost. He couldn't lose another love one. Why couldn't she see that he was doing all of this for her, to protect them from the harsh life that would come? _

_She stood up, reaching for the door; she looked back and said sadly, "Be happy in the life that you have chosen. I release you."And with that, she walked out._

_Ebenezer watched as she walked out, in shock. Within seconds, he pounced up and raced to the door, but the thought came to him, maybe she was right, maybe it was best that she left him and find someone that could provide for her now. He had kept her waiting for so long, and she couldn't wait forever to be married. All of that wouldn't have stopped him, except the thought that perhaps he just wasn't worthy of someone that could love him as much as she did. _

_And with that, he released the door knob of his office, went back to his seat and cried. It would be the last time he would cry until his old age where he would have to relive these horrible memories._

"How have you been?" He asked with full concern.

She smiled, and said, "Oh, well I have five children, and many grandchildren. I have been living comfortably."

"And-and of your h-hus-husband." For some reason it was difficult for him to say that word.

Her face slightly fell. "Oh, Will has been dead for some time now."

The only reason that he felt sorry at the news was because he saw how her face fell. "I am sorry."

"It is all right. I have my children, and, I may have loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. Not to say he wasn't a sweet man, he was, but he was more of a dear friend, rather than my love. But enough of me, how have you been?"

He sighed sharply and said, "Oh Belle, I have been miserable."

She wasn't expecting him to entirely say that; true, he was a miserable man, but she hadn't expected him to say it the way he had.

"I have lost sight of the greatest things that I had the most important things and people. Since that day that you have left me, I haven't been the same. When you left, you took the last drop of humanity in me, I became nothing without you, just a shell of a man who could have had it all. But he stupidly allowed his fears to control him and forced you out."

He was crying at this point, making Belle feel pity for this man, the man that long ago she had loved and had promised herself to.

"Oh Belle, my life has been miserable without you, I have lived, but I haven't truly lived without you. Belle," He was now on his bony knees before her and cried, with hands out for her. "I can't go on without my last strand of happiness, please, tell me, that I have a chance once more to fix my mistakes and be forgiven for the fool I was so long ago. Please, tell me this and I will be the happiest man that has ever lived."

Belle had tears in her eyes but was smiling. "Oh Ebenezer," her voice cracked when she said that, "I have been waiting for so long to hear you say that."

"I know that you cannot love me as you had for your husband, but could you try?"

She sighed, "Oh, Ebenezer, I hadn't loved him as I have loved you. He was a dear husband and a wonderful father, but only a friend. No one has ever touched my heart as you have. I have always loved you, even when you became the grouchy man that you were. I love you even more." She took hold of his hands and kissed them. "Don't cry anymore, I am here. I will always be here."

Ebenezer stood up and held her tight, crying into her hair. "Oh Belle, my Belle."

She smiled into his neck and kissed it. "My Ebenezer."

Ebenezer looked at her and with the nervousness of a school boy, he kissed her forehead. She smiled and stood on her tipy-toes to kiss him. It had been too long since he had kissed her, or really anyone, but he would only want to kiss her and only her forever.

When they pulled apart, they were amazed at how wonderful it felt, even at their ages, it was as if they had never changed, as if they never grew older. Instead of being 53 and 47, they were 25 and 19. They were still the youngsters that they were long ago.

He kissed her hands then took hold of them and hurried her away. "Come, I have an idea!" he laughed.

She laughed too. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**What does he have in store? I promise, this story will not be long and it will be done before Christmas Eve. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rekindled Love

**Thanks to Bandling45 for your review, and thanks for being the first. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2: Rekindled Love

Fred came home from work to find that his wife, Clara, was reading mail.

"What have you there, dearest?" He asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"An invitation. From your Uncle."

Fred took a look at the envelope, and indeed, it _was_ an invitation from his Uncle.

"Dear me, the dear old man has done enough. He still wishes of our company?" He opens the letter and reads silently.

"I have never seen the inside of his home." Clara mused. "Oh come now Fred, this has to be a way of him letting us in. He's changing and wishes to get closer to us by welcoming us into his home."

"Yes, I suppose. And it shall be a merry party. It sounds rather merry. Listen;

**My Dear Nephew and Niece,**

**I would wish that you may come to my home for a small celebration. Dress in your finest and bring your hearty smiles and merry souls, for tonight we dine in celebration. **

**With my love, Your Uncle.**

"Sounds a bit suspicious too." Added Clara.

"Who knows, maybe he has big plans for something."

"Or perhaps, he knows." She suggested with a knowing smile.

Fred caressed her check and kissed it. "And if not, he will be the first to know."

And so Fred and Clara dressed and rode out to their Uncle's home, where, to their surprise, was not their Uncle who opened the door, but Bob Cratchit.

"Bob. My goodness. What are you doing here?"

"I received a letter, that I did. Me and me family were invited to his home. As well as some other folk that I don't rightly know."

Indeed there were more people there, some Fred recognized from work. "Will Brighton?"

Will looked over at Fred and called, "Hello!"

They walked over to Will. "What are you doing here?"

"My mother sent me an invitation to come here. Isn't the place beautiful?"

When the shock of other people washed away, Fred and Clara looked around. Will was right, it was beautiful. Whenever the house was passed, it was always bleak and cold, but there was holly, ribbons, candles and glorious food for so many people.

"Fred!"

Fred looked to find his Uncle Ebenezer with two glasses in his hands and a woman next to him with two glasses in her hand.

"Good day my nephew, and to you lovely Clara. Here, some champagne for you both." He gave them glasses and took back his own from the woman.

"Uncle, what is going on here?"

"You shall see, but first let me introduce to you to an old friend of mine, Belle."

"A pleasure sir." She shook hands with Fred and kissed Clara's cheek. "Ebenezer has spoken so much about you two. And Fred, you may have heard this a lot, but you look so much like your dear mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, she and I were dear friends. I was with her the day she died. She spoke of you before she passed, saying that she would do it all again to have you. It is good to know that her kind heart hadn't died with her."

"Thank you madam, it is good to know that my mother had such great friends."

"Well now Ebenezer, I believe that everyone is here."

"Yes! Come Belle, let us go up there where they my see us. If you excuse us my dears."

They hurried up to the balcony that looked over the party and got their attention by clanking on their glasses. Everyone looked up and waited to hear what the party was designed for.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I suppose you all are wondering what has brought you all here. Well, it started a long time ago, this dear lady next to me, was once engaged to me. Yes, I know, many of you can't believe that even a long time ago, I was loved. I was and loved back. But, people had changed and as did we, but it seems that even when people change, people don't.

"And it was only yesterday when we realized that we still had that love from so long ago. Which prompted us to do something quite mad. We acted like a pair of young lovers and eloped late last night."

The crowd gasped and laughed and applauded, for this was indeed happy news. Fred hugged his wife, glad to see his uncle in such happy spirits. "And so, we ask that you may raise your glasses," the married couple did, and everyone else followed, "And toast to our new life and to our second chance."

"To Ebenezer and Belle." Cried Fred.

"To Ebenezer and Belle!" the crowd cheered and toasted.

Fred then stood upon a chair and cleared his throat. Everyone looked to him. "I also have something to say. Firstly, I am ecstatic that my uncle has found happiness of his own. I bless the two of you and pray that you both may have a long and happy marriage. You deserve nothing better, dear Uncle."

"Hear hear!" Bob Cratchit yelled, and everyone murmured in agreement.

"And secondly, since we are in the mood to make toasts and announcements, Clara and I have one. Clara dear." He held his hand out to his wife and she squeezed it, beaming. "It has been two years since my marriage to this dear lady and although it has been the happiest two years of my life, it is about to get better. We are pleased to inform you all, that Clara and I, are having a child."

Everyone yelled and screamed with joy, toasting and hugging the young couple.

"To my nephew Fred and his dear wife Clara. May they be blessed with a strong and beautiful child, whose heart is as big as his father and his mother before him. God bless!"

"God bless us, everyone!" cried Tiny Tim.

"God bless us, everyone!" cried everyone in the room.

And through the night, the two couples, young and old were canoodling in their respective love bubbles and only briefly acknowledged the few people who tried to invade their privacy. Today, they were the happiest they have ever been.

**There is one more chapter to come so get ready.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Love

**Hey, guys! Thank you Aro Lover for following and favoring my story, hope you enjoy. Thanks to Will Zona for your review and I hope I do not disappoint. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: New Love

Soon the news break and all of London learned of the elopement of Mr. Scrooge and Ms. Brighton, now Mrs. Scrooge. When the two were first seen out and about in public, nobody could believe that someone would want to marry that old Scrooge, but it seemed clear that they were very happy together. Although glad to see Scrooge happy, people were gossiping about the whole affair, on why they had such a secretive wedding.

People wondered just how a sweet woman such as she, could love a man who was once known as the greatest grouch of all of England. But since Christmas they could believe anything, also, there were some ladies who commented that since he had lost his grouchy ways, he actually looked attractive. His brown hair with gray streaks made him look rather distinguish and those few wrinkles gave him a rather cheery look to him and before his gruff voice that spouted cruel words made him sound a grouchy man, but his voice made him sound rather intellectual and attractive.

Old biddies talked about how they were once lovers but with heavy hearts, they separated since neither had enough money, or in the gossiping tales, it was because her father had disapproved of the match and when they tried to elope, her father had taken her away and had her married off with another man.

Mr. and Mrs. Scrooge had heard of the ridiculous rumors, but it didn't matter, they were very happy with their second chance of love and happiness. Thanks to Mrs. Scrooge, the old house had been given new life, with refurnished furniture, the occasional guests, with Fred and Clara and Belle's children visiting every Sunday for supper, and helping children in need.

As the year passed, people soon forgot about Ebenezer's past reputation of being a grouch, and saw him as a devoted great-uncle to his great-niece, Fan.

Ebenezer felt that his life couldn't get any better, especially since he had a child to love; that is until about a few weeks after Fan's birth.

Ebenezer came home from a rather good day's work, when he saw that Belle was sitting in the lounge, just sitting, staring into the fireplace.

"Belle? Dearest, what is the matter?" He asked as he hurried over to her.

"Oh, Ebenezer, nothing, not really, but I do worry of what you think of it."

"Tell me. I will not be upset."

Belle sighed. "I am with child."

"Ebenezer? Ebenezer?"

"Yes Belle?"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? You did faint."

"Did I? Oh dear."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to shock you." She had tears in her eyes. Ebenezer held her tight and shushed her.

"Oh no. Belle, don't think that I do not want this child. If anything, I thank you for making hope to have a life of my own, a family of my own. I thank you for this miracle. Thank you Belle."

People were certainly surprised, not of the age of the parents; this has been known even in those olden days, but to think that Scrooge would be a father. For many people in London, it was too much to take in; first it was the marriage, now a child.

The blissful couple would spend nights wondering what their child shall be like, as well as Belle assuring her husband that children are not really that difficult.

"Ebenezer, our child shall love you."

"How, when my own father didn't? He blamed me for the death of my mother, and I had done the same to Fred. How do I know that it will not happen to you? I am cursed Belle."

She placed a finger over his lips and said, "I am a five time mother, a six child will not damage me, not one bit. I promise you, I will be there to be this child's mother, and you will be the best father that the good old city will ever see."

He was assured, that was, until she had prematurely had gone into labor, four months early.

Ebenezer paced the hallway outside of his room where his wife was being examined by the doctor. Fred and Clara had come along with their daughter, as well as Belle's older children, to be there as a comfort.

"Uncle…"

"She promised. I know my Belle," he stated with a chuckle, "She will not fail me." He had tears in his eyes, but he had to hope, she will be alright.

It took the doctor five hours, until he emerged with a fair amount of blood on his apron. Ebenezer feared the worst.

"I suggest you to see your wife."

Ebenezer hesitated before he took hold of the doorknob and opened the door. What he saw almost made him fall over from faint.

There was Belle, sitting up with a tiny bundle in her arms and smiling and humming. She did it, she made it. She looked up, smiling and glowing, and said, "Come here, Ebenezer, come see our son."

"I-I have a son."

Ebenezer climbed into bed with his wife and was given the little bundle to him. He pulled back the fold and revealed a tiny, but beautiful little boy. He had dark brown hair with light blue eyes. He smiled at the sight of his father, which made Ebenezer's heart beat faster.

"He's perfect. He looks strong, even being so little. "

"And what perfect day for him to be born."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Christmas Eve. Our son is an early Christmas gift from God."

Then an idea hits Ebenezer. "I think I know what to name our son. It takes after your name, that is being French, and it has the essence of Christmas; Noel."

"Noel. I love it. Noel Ebenezer Scrooge."

That very day, all the same guest who were there to celebrate the wedding of the Scrooges, were there to celebrate the birth as well.

The Scrooges were better than they were. They did it all and infinitely more, and to little Noel, who did not die, he was the best father a child could ever ask. Some people laughed to see the dear man with such a young child, but he let them laugh, for he was no happier than he was ever in his life; for he was wise enough to know that even the best of things come to those who wait.

He had no further intercourse with the Spirits and with the blessing of the Spirits, his wife and child, he knew better than any other man just how well to keep Christmas well, if any man possessed the knowledge. And so, as Tiny Tim, and Noel would grow up to observe, God Bless Us, Everyone!

**And there is my story. Just so everyone knows, I did based my last section on the last lines of the book, which is all from Charles Dickens, and I do not claim anything, except what changes I have made. I hope you enjoyed my little fic, in honor of Christmas. I will not be writing anything soon, taking a break, but I will say this to all of my followers, and even to the ones who do not follow me, I say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and most importantly, God bless us, everyone!**


End file.
